Kamisama
by kirikira
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto never wanted to move to Japan. But now he must. Oshitari Yuushi is bored, and wants something that will relieve him of his boredom. And so, both pray to Kami-sama, wishing for their lives to become worth living.
1. And Everything Begins

_Title: Kami-sama_

_Author: kirikira_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Mukahi Gakuto never wanted to move to Japan. But now he must. Oshitari Yuushi is bored, and wants something that will relieve him of his boredom. And so, both pray to Kami-sama, wishing for their lives to become worth living._

_Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Prince of Tennis, sadly. I really wish I did, but alas, it is not so._

_Well, this is going to be my first fanfic that will be continuous. Hopefully all will be well._

_Read and enjoy! ^^_

_

* * *

_

15 year-old Mukahi Gakuto was upset, very upset. For all 15 years of his life, he had lived in Los Angeles, California. And he never wanted that to change. But now, his stupid parents expected him to willingly move to Japan, their "homeland". Gakuto had never even been there! He felt nothing towards that place. His parents told him they would be moving back at the end of December, just in time for the second semester of his second year. Gakuto had built his _life _in America, he had established himself as a nationally ranked tennis player, everyone knowing who he was, due to his irregular style of play. In a month, he would be in Japan, he would be a nobody, and his hard work would be for nothing. Gakuto flopped back on his bed, frustrated.

In his mind he prayed, "Oh Kami-sama, please, please make my life worth living in Japan."

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi was bored. Supremely bored. There was no one who could beat him, nor was there anyone he could fool around with, be it girl or boy. He had already "gone out" with the majority of the girls in the second year, and maybe a quarter of the guys. No one seemed to interest him. He wished something interesting would happen in Hyotei; something foreign, yet familiar. The tensai of Hyotei chuckled to himself. As if Kami-sama was going to listen to his wish, being the playboy he was. He got up from under the sakura tree, and walked off, looking for something that would ease him boredom.

* * *

"B-b-b-but why?!" cried Gakuto, "why Cam?!"

"Sorry Gakuto, but I don't think its going to work out. You always seem to be PMSing even though you're a guy. And now you expect me to have a long-distance relationship with a guy living halfway across the world?!" Cam said in an exasperated voice. Cam walked away, and subsequently our of Gakuto's life.

"This is all dad's fault, having to accept a job in Japan," wailed Gakuto, alone in the park, "now Cam, my first boyfriend, broke up with me!" Gakuto tried to look angry, but failed miserably. Instead, tears rolled down his face and he bawled his eyes out, hiding underneath a tree.

Tired after his cry, Gakuto begrudgingly trudged home, wiping his face, attempting to erase the evidence of his breakdown. When he finally managed to stumble home, his mother rushed out, angry that he was coming home so late. But the moment she saw the crestfallen look on Gakuto's face, her face softened and she walked up to her son, hoping to comfort him. But, the second her hand touched his shoulder. It was immediately violently thrown off. His face tilted up, a defiant look on his face.

"I hate you!" he sobbed, "I hate you, and dad! It's all your fault. It's all your fault that Cam broke up with me. It's all your fault that I'm all...alone." Gakuto sank to the floor, lips trembling and tears threatening to fall. Mukahi Hikari was surprised. She did not know that her son had been so miserable after knowing they were going to Japan. But it had already been decided, their departure being in two weeks.

Gakuto ran up the stairs, locking himself in his room. He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep crying, hoping to wash away everything that had happened to him. Wishing that Kami-sama would save him somehow.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo, how was it? Should I continue it? I'm not sure. So, if you think my writing is any good, please review and tell me, it will make me oh so happyful that someone is reading what I write ^^_

_~kirikira~_


	2. Sakura Tree

_Hello again everyone!!!_

_This chapter is going to be kinda a drag, and it took me forever to write. Its so hard coming up with how I was going to write this. So hopefully, it isn't all that bad._

_This chapter is more about Oshitari and there isn't much mention of Gakuto, unfortunately. Sorry about that, but what you learn in this chapter will be beneficial later on. Also, there's a bit of implied Adorable Pair...cuz the adorable pair is, for lack of a better word, adorable. :D_

_Thanks to the reviews that I received from the awesome people who took out time to write a review, you know who you are ^^ thanks for motivating me to continue with this story!!!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I **DO NOT **own Prince of Tennis. If I did, why would I be writing this? XP the only things I do own are the oc's, and even those aren't all that good. _

_And so, let the reading commence! ^^

* * *

_

"O. Shi. Ta. Ri. Kunnnnnn!" squealed a random girl, twirling down the hall. Annoyed, Yuushi looked up from his intriguing romance novel.

"What!" he snapped, obviously not overjoyed with the interruption.

"I was wondering..." started the girl in a sultry voice, "if you wanted to come. Over. to. Day?" Saying the last few syllables slowly. Yuushi knit his brows together, searching through his brain as to who this mysterious girl was. Finally, he remembered. She was Mitsukuni Meiko, from class 1-4. Her boyfriend had just dumped her, and Oshitari had taken advantage of that and had an one-night stand with her. But that's all there was. There were never any lingering feelings for all the people he slept with, girl or guy.

"Hm..." he thought to himself, "she's one of those." Referring to the fact that she was one of the many girls he had fooled around with that had actually fallen in love with him. But Oshitari Yuushi was never in love, only in lust.

"Sorry," he said, putting on the fake smile that had all the girls falling for him, "but I have no interest in anything that is repetitive, such as sleeping with the same person multiple times." and with that, he turned around and proceeded down the stairs to his favorite sakura tree, leaving Meiko gaping.

* * *

The sakura tree that was Yuushi's favorite was exclusively meant for Yuushi. It was his exclusive alone place. And everyone knew that if they dared set a foot with a 10 feet radius of that tree, they were as good as dead.

That is what happened with an arrogant but not bad looking senior girl, who had apparently fallen in love with Oshitari at the entrance ceremony. Thinking that Yuushi would probably _love_ to have an older girlfriend, she incessantly followed him around between classes, sad that she loved him, and overall just bugged the hell out of him.

It was about two months after she started following him, that she discovered that he went to a certain sakura tree everyday before and after school, strange she didn't notice earlier. Oshitari became extremely irked and almost considered giving in just to shut her up.

But one day, she made the mistake that caused Oshitari to "destroy" all that set foot near the tree. At the time, Oshitari loved the sakura tree, but he was not bothered by people coming to talk to him while he was there, it wasn't until she approached him, and what she said that caused Oshitari Yuushi to prohibit anyone close to him or the tree.

It started when the senior girl had waltzed up to him as he was reading a romance novel, her blouse slightly unbuttoned at the top, her skirt a few centimeters shorter than it should be.

"So..." she said, her lips pursed, "this is a good hiding place you found for us, Oshitari-kun. It's good that this ugly tree can do at least that much for us." She was obviously attempting to sound cool in front of Yuushi, but she failed miserably. Instead it caused Yuushi to become boiling mad.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the school, the sakura tree and the land within a 10 feet radius of it was not property of Hyotei Private Academy, but rather that of the prestigious Oshitari family, more specifically that of the young heir, Oshitari Yuushi. It had been bought by the late Oshitari Kensuke, for his wife Arisa, being the place where they had first met so long ago. When both of Yuushi's parents died in a car crash, Kensuke's will personally said that the sakura tree would belong to his son exclusively, along with a message for Yuushi. In his will, Kensuke told his son, "One day, you will find someone you love more than anything in the world, a love that will make you want to protect them forever. And when that day comes, you will want to share this place with them. So now that I no longer reside in this world, please do tale care of that place of great importance." So, Yuushi held that place in very high regard, and when _that_ girl, he had long forgotten her name, dared insult the sacred tree, Oshitari blew up like he had never blown up before. His shouting could be heard from across the school. By the end of the day, the girl had requested to transfer for unknown reasons, and the whole school knew that the tree was HIS property, and ANYONE who dared step into it, would feel the full wrath of the Oshitari family. And that is how that sakura tree became the only place Oshitari could be himself.

* * *

Yuushi glanced at his watch, eyebrows going up when he saw it was already 3:15. Atobe-buchou was going to kill him, being late to tennis practice and all. Groaning, he got up and walked to the tennis courts, a bit wary of what Atobe would do. But when he arrived, he knew he wouldn't be punished.

There sat a smiling Atobe, oblivious to all around him, due to the small blond that was residing in his lap. Yuushi chuckled to himself, Atobe wouldn't even notice his late arrival, choosing instead to stroke the soft blond hair of one Akutagawa Jirou.

* * *

Gakuto sat in his window seat, frowning, looking out the window, eyes unseeing. There he was, on a plane to his _new _home. Finally the day had come, the day where his life in America ended, and his life in Japan would begin.

What could Japan possibly have in store for Mukahi Gakuto?

* * *

_A/N: And so concludes the second chapter of Kamisama!! Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review it?_

_I'm hoping that it wasn't all that bad, and next chapter, all the fun begins... :D hopefully._

_~kirikira~_


	3. First Glance

_Hi again. I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I was having some trouble writing this chapter and didn't know how to put my ideas into words..._

_So, because of the late update, this chapter is fairly long. I think it is at least. I didn't put any other pairings in here, they weren't quite necessary, but maybe in other chapters? _

_Thanks for all the reviews that I received for the second chapter, it made me feel soooo good! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately. Well, except for the oc's, and there aren't that many anyways._

___And so Chapter 3 of Kami-sama, begins....._  


* * *

Gakuto stood at the the entrance of Hyotei Private Academy. The gray and blue building looked giant and foreboding in comparison to his small petite figure. He shivered involuntarily. He stepped into the cold prison-like structure.

After registration and those such things, he was led to his new class, the beginning of school life in Japan.

* * *

_The day before..._

Oshitari sat in the back of the classroom, yawning, being bored out of his mind. Everything the teacher said was immediately absorbed into his brain and cataloged for use later on.

Suddenly, the teacher rapped her desk, asking for everyone's immediate attention.

"Tomorrow," she said brightly, "we will be having a transfer student from America. Mind you, he is a fellow Japanese like yourselves, so please help him get accustomed to this school. That is all. Class dismissed."

Oshitari lounged in his chair for a little longer, he honestly didn't care if they got another transfer student, especially a guy. Most of the people who did transfer were obnoxious girls or smelly guys, neither of whom ever peaked his interest. He guessed that this new transfer student, whoever he may be, would be no different.

Boy was he wrong...

* * *

_Back to Present_

Gakuto trembled nervously at the front door of his new classroom. The principal stood at his side, hand on his shoulder, waiting for the teacher to announce his introduction.

"Ehem," said sensei's voice through the door, "I will now be introducing our new student. Enter, Mukahi-kun."

Gakuto took a deep breath. He had decided he would make the best of his life in Japan, be himself, and find new love possibly.

He shrugged off the principal's hand and flung open the door, much to the surprise of all occupants of the classroom.

Gakuto did a front handspring into the room, landing perfectly on him feet, half a meter in front of a very startled teacher.

"Hello minna!" he chirped, "My name is Mukahi Gakuto, 15 years old! Um, my favorite thing to do is probably tennis, it's the best! Please treat me well this semester!" He ended with a big smile on his face, that didn't look as fake as it actually was, and bowed quickly. Immediately there were murmurs of "kawaii", "how cute!", "is he really a guy?". Then, people started asking questions.

"Say, Mukahi-kun, did you live in Hollywood?" questioned a girl.

"Did you know any blond-haired blue-eyed people?"

Oshitari tuned out the incessant twittering of his classmates. Instead, his eyes gazed at the boy at the front of the classroom, the one who could easily pass for a girl had he wished to. His short red-violet hair was cut into a short bob, and the irregular cut bangs sharpened his features. His beautiful pale skin and high cheekbones made him look ethereal, like an elf or fairy. Hi sapphire eyes glittered mischievously beneath his triangular bangs, but Yuushi could also see the loneliness and sadness behind those naughty eyes, and for some reason, he actually wanted to know why, and he wanted to make that sadness and loneliness disappear from the eyes of the androgynous boy. He felt his heart go doki-doki as he looked at the slight boy. He was suddenly snapped back to reality when a girl asked, "Mukahi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh...uh...no," stuttered Gakuto, all the girls' eyes started shining with hope, "I broke up with my...err...boyfriend before I moved." Gakuto coughed out the word 'boyfriend'. It took the class a few minutes to process this information.

"Ehhhhh?" they screeched, "BOYFRIEND?"

"Um, yea," he said, embarrassed, "I kinda, ya know swing that way." He blushed, his face turning the color of his hair.

Yuushi was surprised. Could it be? That this, flexible boy could be what he wished for? For something interesting, and different to come to Hyotei?

Because, after all, Mukahi Gakuto was most definitely both.

Yuushi smirked, that perverted smirk that repelled most guys and attracted most girls, he had found something that was worthy of his attention.

* * *

Gakuto felt the prickling sensation of someone staring at him, and VERY intensely. His eyes roamed the room, searching for the culprit. And then, his eyes met with a blue-haired dark-skinned guy, whose mouth was turned up into a smirk. The guy batted his eyelashes, lazily.

Gakuto immediately blushed, his whole face feeling inflamed. Those dark, smoldering eyes drew him in, the burning flame in them hinting at a fiery passion.

Only one person had ever stared at Gakuto that way, his ex-boyfriend, Cam. And after that, Cam had become his boyfriend and them had, ehm...slept together. But the way that this mysterious blue-haired boy was starting at him was at least five times more intense that Cam's ever was.

Gakuto shivered from the intensity of the gaze. He looked away bashfully, but inside, his mind was reeling.

Who could this provocative dark stranger be? And what part would he play in Gakuto's new life?

* * *

_A/N: So. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me? _

_I'm hoping this one is all good. I realize that this story is going VERY slow. A bit too slow for my liking, interesting huh?_

_So, please tell me if it's any good, and encourage me to write faster, I'm a VERY slow writer I realize._

_Thanks to all that read this!_

_~kirikira_


	4. Adorable Introduction

_Wow. I can't believe myself. I actually managed to finish one WHOLE chapter in a day. Wow. This chapter is shorter than the other ones, but I'm sure that's fine right? My muse was in full health today, and I zipped through this chapter during english and math, heh :3 and some of it was on the bus._

_So, hopefully all ya guys will like my new chapter..._

_there isn't much mention of Yuushi, sorry about that. But then again, it's similar to chapter 2, just flip flopped :0_

_thanks to Henzie, youhee, and ln-19 for the awesome reviews! they made me so happyful! ^^_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis, but then again, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?_

_And so, Chapter 4...

* * *

_

At lunchtime, everyone started crowding around Gakuto's desk, still asking questions about his life in America. Gakuto tried to keep his nice, cute, cheerful facade up, but it was seriously getting difficult with all of those girls shrieking and giggling in his ears. He finally felt like he had enough, and was about to blow up when he heard a bubbly voice say, "Um, everyone? I think Mukahi-kun is getting sick of all the questions. I'm sure he'll still be here tomorrow."

Getting the hint, everyone shuffled out, murmuring goodbyes. Gakuto turned to thank the mysterious person, and his eyes saw a blur of hyperactive bouncy blond boy.

"Hihihihihihihi! My name is Akutagawa Jirou! Nice to meet you! Say, are you the trnasfer student who did a front handspring into the classroom?" the boy, apparently called Jirou, asked Gakuto excitedly.

"Um...yea," Gakuto said tiredly, no longer able to keep up the happy behavior, "I used to do gymnastics before I started playing tennis."

"SUGOI!" gasped Jirou, "you play tennis? Me too! You should join the tennis club, don'tcha think so Kei-chan?" Gakuto's eyes immediately swiveled and focused on a figure beside Jirou, 'Kei-chan'.

Gakuto raised his eyebrows and asked, "Who're you?"

"Ore-sama...ore-sama is the amazing Atobe Keigo. Be awed by my presence, commoner," scoffed the silver-haired male.

Gakuto immediately felt that this, Atobe-guy, was extremely arrogant. He didn't believe that he would allow Jirou to call him 'Kei-chan'.

"Um..right..." said Gakuto, a bit wary of the weird pair, he changed to subject, "so, is the tennis club here any good?"

"Any good?" Jirou shouted, "the tennis team's regulars are awesome! The are amazing!"

"Jirou," sighed Atobe, "don't go around saying that kind of stuff when you are one the tennis regulars, it makes you sound arrogant."

"As if you're one to speak," thought Gakuto darkly.

"B-b-but Kei-chan," pouted Jirou, "we are awesome! Except for Mikal-kun, he's not very good, but he brags like you do Kei-chan! He shouldn't be on the regulars, but there's no one else..."

Atobe exhaled slowly, Jirou really could be a handful sometimes, but he loved him all the same. He glanced over at the transfer student to see his reaction to Jirou's hyperactivity. The boy looked unfazed and instead looked like he was thinking deeply.

Gakuto opened his mouth and asked, "So, if I beat this Mikal guy, I can be a regular?"

Atobe widened his eyes, he wasn't surprised often, but for a new transfer student to even think about challenging a tennis regular, albeit a bad one, was unheard of.

"Well, technically," said Atobe apprehensively, "but is is _still_ a regular, he won't just be an easy tennis player, you know."

"Eh, it doesn't matter to me," shrugged Gakuto, "regular or not, I'll beat him to pulp, you've never even seen me play." He grinned evilly.

Atobe was surprised for the second time by Gakuto. Could it be that his happy-go-lucky personality was just cover? And that this conniving, pixie-like behavior was his true self?

Atobe brushed it off. It didn't really matter if the boy was like an angel or a devil, as long as he played good tennis.

Gakuto's chair scraped against the floor and he stood up.

"I haveta go talk to sensei about something," Gakuto said, walking to the door, "Ja, see you at the tennis club I guess." He walked out the door.

Jirou was slumped over a desk, lightly snoring and Atobe stood there pondering, wondering about that weird gymnast turned tennis player.

A moment later, the violet-red head of Mukahi Gakuto stuck out from behind the door.

"By the way," he asked matter-of-factually, "are you two together? 'cause if you aren't you should be. You two look adorable together." He stuck his tongue out and disappeared around the door.

Atobe blushed. Yes, he and Jirou were, as Gakuto said, "together", but still, did the boy have to be so...blunt?

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi sat beneath his sakura tree contemplating. Something about the red-haired sapphire-eyed boy attracted him. Could it be? That this Mukahi Gakuto could be what his father would call his "soulmate"? Yuushi honestly didn't know.

The boy had said that he played tennis, perhaps they would see each other again in the tennis club? After all, Oshitari was the "tensai" o Hyotei. He sighed.

* * *

_A/N: So, this chapter isn't as long, but that it to be expected if I wrote this all in one day, ne?_

_Leave a review if you liked it! Or didn't. _

_This chapter kinda explains the relationship between Atobe and Jirou, go adorable pair! And it kinda introduces "Mikal" which is once again, another one of my ocs. _

_Did anybody notice my obvious pun? Gakuto saying that Atobe and Jirou look "adorable together", lol._

_Well, I'm hoping that my muse will still be alive for a while, so I can write another chapter!_

_Review, tell me how I'm doing!_

_Ja. till next time!_

_~kirikira_


	5. Mood Swings

_Hello everyone! I'm so happy that I am able to update more frequently... really ^^_

_This week is just an awesome week for me...well, kinda._

_You see, at school I had ESS, which stands for something, but technically, its detention. For 2 ½ hours. Just because I was late by 1 OR 2 FREAKIN MINUTES 3 times this marking period, grrrr..._

_but what's good about it is that I finished all of my hw! In half an hour! So that meant that I still had 2 hours to go. So what did I do? Pull out my trusty ff notebook and start writing of course! So, with 2 hours, I managed to finish chapter 5, and get partially through chapter 6, yayz!_

_This chapter is REALLY long, it took double the amount of pages in my notebook than all the other chapters. _

_Once again, thank you for all of the reviews I've received, they make me motivated to continue writing faster and not procrastinate! (Sorry for the long A/N)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Oh well, I'll live with it I guess. And I will be happy with just owning all of my oc's :)_

_So, I hope you enjoy my SUPER long chapter!

* * *

_

Finally, Gakuto's first day of school was over. Gakuto yawned, eyes closed, hands stretching above his head. After 10 seconds, his eyes blinked open, he was recharged, ready to hop around again. Gleefully, he cartwheeled down the hall, and back handspring-ed down the stairs; not missing a single one.

He approached the tennis courts and peeked through the green chain-linked fence, eyes widening in astonishment. The boy that had been staring at him during homeroom and had made him fell tingly inside, was standing on the court. His dark onyx eyes flashed with intelligence, as if he was reading his opponent's every twitch, and he probably was. His dark blue hair swished around his face, making him look oh so sexy. Gakuto was awed by the boy's amazing style of play. At the same time, he noted how good-looking the guy looked in that Hyotei tennis team uniform, the blue complimenting his navy blue hair exquisitely.

Gakuto's mind finally caught up to itself, and he blushed at the thoughts he was having, his face changing to the color of a tomato.

"But seriously," he thought to himself, "that guy is fudging hot. I wouldn't mind even being his boyfriend for a day..."

"WHAT AM I THINKING!" Gakuto interrupted, um... himself, "who would want a boyfriend for just one day? That's like a one-night stand! I must be going crazy...then again, I am arguing with myself..."

Finally done with his little "spaz attack", Gakuto turned to the group of girls whose eyes were fixated on the game, more specifically at the movements of the blue-haired hottie.

He turned to the girls and asked, "So, can any of you tell me who that blue-haired guy is?" None of them seemed to hear him, as they were too entranced in the movements of the player.

Letting his temper get the better of himself, Gakuto asked again, but much louder, "WHO THE HECK IS THAT BLUE-HAIRED BASTARD OVER THERE!"

One of the girls looked at him surprised by his outburst, as if she had just noticed him there. Gakuto gulped as the surprised look on her face turned to a look of horror, which then changed to a look of pure anger. The girls around her tittered nervously and dispersed, frightened. Gakuto wished he had better control over his temper.

* * *

As Yuushi was about to serve the match point, he suddenly heard an ear-piercing angry yell from the sidelines. Curious, he looked over, to see Harada Arisa, yelling her head off to a person standing in the shadows beneath a tree.

* * *

_Harada Arisa. The president of the self-acclaimed "Oshitari Yuushi Fan club". Anyone who insulted Oshitari Yuushi would be attacked in the some way, shape, or form by the Fan club._

_The most "serious" cases were handled by the president herself, famous for her temper, Harada Arisa.

* * *

_

Yuushi squinted harder to catch a glimpse of the person being yelled at, wishing to know who it was that caused the interruption his serve.

He saw the slight frame, the pale skin, and as his eyes roved up, he saw the flash of red-violet hair from a stray ray of sunlight.

The face of Mukahi Gakuto flashed through his mind.

"Was it him who insulted me?" he asked himself, "So, Gakuto doesn't like me?"

For some reason, this sent a burning pain through his heart, the thought that Gakuto might not like him, or maybe even hate him was too much for Yuushi to bear. Before, Yuushi hadn't cared if people liked him or hated him, why did the opinion of the pale-skinned pixie suddenly matter?

After somewhat squashing the conflicting feelings inside him, he put on his amused facade, complete with the seductive smirk, and walked over to the fence.

Yuushi twined his fingers into the chain-link, and drawled with his deep voice, "What's all this noise about, hmm? Don't tell me its a fight over my heart, ahn?"

Both Arisa and Gakuto visibly blushed. But immediately, Gakuto managed to control the blushing to a bare minimum, forcing the blush to decrease to a pink tinge in his cheeks.

"Don't think _everything_ is about you, you blue-haired fool," snapped Gakuto.

Arisa became red again, but this time from anger instead of embarrassment.

"How could you! I know you're a transfer student, but to not know the name of the AMAZING Oshitari Yuushi, you don't even deserve to be here!" she yelled at him. She raised her hand to give Gakuto a slap to the face.

But right at the moment of the supposed impact, Gakuto...disappeared. Arisa's hand swished through the air, causing her to lose balance.

As she righted herself, her face portrayed a look of absolute bewilderment, where did the guy that had just been in front of her go?

* * *

Yuushi was surprised by the disappearance of Mukahi Gakuto. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't.

"Yoohoo! Up here!"

Yuushi's head immediately snapped up and he saw the petite redhead sitting cross-legged on one of the trees branches.

Arisa, on the other side of the fence, looked at the boy in the tree, her eyes nearly falling out of her head. Gakuto stuck his tongue out at Arisa.

"You're too slow!" he teased, "you need to be at least 10x faster than that to catch me!"

"H-h-how did you get up there," she asked, still shocked.

"It really wasn't that hard," he said, shrugging. He stood up on the tree branch, and somersaulted down, landing in a crouched position on the ground.

Arisa was equally, if not more, surprised by this.

Oshitari, observing the entire exchange with mild interest, chuckled at the defiant yet mischievous look in the girl-like Gakuto's eyes.

Two pairs of eyes turned to him, as if they had forgotten that he had been standing there, which, most likely, they had.

"You," hissed Gakuto.

"What?" said Yuushi, teasingly.

"Ugh! Wait for four seconds, I'll be right there," huffed Gakuto.

Yuushi raised his right eyebrow, thinking that Gakuto wouldn't be able to get into the tennis courts, only tennis club members wee allowed after all.

But he observed in surprise as the acrobatic pixie quickly scaled the fence, like he had been doing it his whole life (which he probably did), and jumped upside-down, head toward the ground and feet towards the sky. One second before he was going to hit the ground, he quickly tucked into a fetal position and flipped so his head and feet were where they ought to be. The moment his small feet touched the ground, his body unfurled, leaving a now smirking Gakuto in front of a very flustered Yuushi.

"Told ya it was going to be four seconds, didn't I?" Gakuto said, a smile tugging at his lips, "Now, what was I gonna say? Oh right, can you not stare at me like that during class? It made me feel self-conscious. Yep that's all. Wait! Who's the captain of the tennis club? 'Cause I kinda want to join."

"Atobe-buchou," said Yuushi numbly.

"Oh, you mean Atobe Keigo? The one Jirou calls 'Kei-chan'? I know him! I'll go find him now. Ja Yuushi-kun!"

Gakuto skipped off to find Atobe, leaving an awestruck Yuushi dumbly standing near the fence.

* * *

And so, on that day, Oshitari Yuushi got to know one Mukahi Gakuto a little bit more. Finding out that he had drastic mood swings and an _extremely_ flexible body.

Oshitari Yuushi also admitted to himself that he was in love with Mukahi Gakuto, and was falling deeper and deeper in love with him by the second.

* * *

_A/N: So, did ya guys like my long chapter?_

_I thought it wasn't half bad, ne?_

_Please review, it'll make me very very happy!_

_Thanks for reading, and see ya next time! (hopefully before the end of the week ^^)_

_~kirikira_


	6. Club Entrance Exam?

_Hi again everyone! It has been a while hasn't it?_

_Sorry I wasn't able to update over the weekend, very very sorry. :(_

_My computer was being all bitchy this weekend by going and getting a virus, and my dad's not her to fix it…. But it's god that I have another computer, so I'm using a mac now…_

_I also had to make up a Chinese final for Chinese school, and that was SUPERR stressful, superlatively. _

_But, now I've just about finished this chapter, so I'll finish it while typing._

_Thanks to all that reviewed, it made me feel so bad that I couldn't keep the promise about the weekend._

_There is a lot of fluffiness in this chapter from some semi-graphic adorable pair, but I'm sure u guys won't complain, right?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own PoT, never will. But I do own the oc's, but that's about it._

_And so, without further ado, Kamisama, Chapter 6

* * *

_

Gakuto asked around, attempting to find the supposed elusive captain of the tennis team.

A but pissed, he opened the door to the clubroom, to see the tilted, panting, blonde head of Akutagawa Jirou, cheeks flushed red as a silver-haired male kissed, nipped, bit, and sucked at the petite blonde's slightly tanned neck.

Upon hearing the door open, both turned their heads toward the door, and saw an amused Mukahi Gakuto. Hurriedly, Jirou fumbled with his shirt buttons, half of which were unbuttoned. Atobe was attempting to comb out the snares in his hair caused by Jirou's fingers constantly running through the silver locks. Gakuto stepped inside and closed the door, the sound causing Jirou and Atobe both to look up for the second time.

Gakuto laughed, and said, "I knew it! You guys are together! Damn, I am so good at this!" He grinned widely.

Jirou tilted his head and asked, "Ne, Gakuto-kun, don't you think its yucky that Kei-chan and I do this?"

"Why would I?" asked Gakuto quizzically, "If I did, then I'd be a hypocrite. Didn't you hear that I had a boyfriend back in America?"

"Well yea," said Jirou hesitantly, "but we didn't know it was true. We thought it was just a rumor."

Gakuto turned to Atobe, "Atobe-buchou, can I join the tennis team?"

Atobe, seemingly unfazed by the last few minutes, haughtily replied, "Well, Hyotei's tennis club only takes the best now. You have to prove that you are good enough, now that I'm captain."

"Hmmm," pondered Gakuto.

Atobe Smirked, this was his revenge on the red-dead for walking in on him and Jirou, right when they were getting to the good part.

Gakuto glanced around the room, looking for a way to prove himself. His eyes alighted on a certain issue of International Tennis Pro Monthly. That was the one where he was interviewed as one of the up and coming international tennis players.

Leaping up, he cartwheeled over to the magazine lying on the top shelf.

"Hey, Atobe-buchou, who's is this?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, but still answered, "Ahn? Oh that? I believe that to be Hiyoshi-kun's, he's not here today. He always seems to be rereading that issue, something about an amazing high school tennis player or something."

"Oh, ok," Gakuto grinned. He flipped open the magazine, landing on page 74, which also seemed to be the most worn out page as well.

"Here," he said, shoving it towards Atbe, Jirou hovering above his lover's shoulder, "is this good enough?"

"What are you talking about Mukahi-kun? This is the article that Hiyoshi-kun always seems to be reading. How does it have anything to do with you?" asked Atobe, exasperated.

"Ne, Kei-chan, don't you think that this guy kinda looks like Gakuto-kun? Except for the long hair?" asked Jirou.

Atobe studied the two paged picture a bit closer and saw that the boy in the photo did look like Mukahi-kun, he looked a great deal like him. Atobe turned the page to read the year old article:

_Gakuto Mukahi, a Japanese-American 14 year-old freshman in high school, will probably be one of the most influential tennis players in the near future. Since he was ten, Gakuto has been consecutively ranked first nationally. This small yet feisty player won't be giving up his place soon! . . ._

Atobe and Jirou openly gaped at the first paragraph of the article. This petite redheaded boy standing in front of tem, grinning like an idiot was an American nationally ranked champion.

"Oh," said Atobe, after getting out of his initial shock, "you must be quite exceptional to, you know, make it into an international tennis magazine."

Gakuto smirked, proud that he had actually made the diva embarrassed.

"Wa…" marveled Jirou, "SUGOI! Gakuto-kun, you're in a magazine?"

Gakuto nodded. "So, am I in?" he asked cautiously, betraying his actual anxious feelings.

Atbe bowed his head down as if he was thinking, but in actuality, he had already decided. Although the boy was a bit crude and slightly bipolar, his tennis skills were needed on the team, especially in order to fix the regular team's weakest link, Mikal.

"You're in," stated Atobe simply.

Gakuto's eyes widened and a smile threatened to split his face in two. He bounced around the room, excited, and a just as excited Jirou joined him; leaving Atobe with two human super balls. He rubbed his temple, he felt a headache coming if the _bouncing_ continued. He was about the order the two to stop, when they heard the clubhouse door open.

* * *

_A/N: haha. I'm ending it there, at a cliff hanger. Mwahahaha _

_In actuality, I have the rest of this written it was all supposed to be one chapter. But its hard typing on a computer ur not used to, so I decided to chop it in two._

_Yuushi wasn't mentioned in this chapter, it makes me depressed, even though I wrote it…_

_Well, in the next chapter, Gakuto and Yuushi will have another confrontation….so look forward to that!_

_I'm not making anymore promises for now, cuz I suck at keeping them…_

_Please review this not very good chapter, and hopefully I will se you all soon!_

_~kirikira_


	7. The Catch

_Hello again everyone! I'm so happy that I am able to post another chapter today! This time, it's also quite short, sorry about that. But it's quite cute I think…_

_I'm gonna keep this A/N short, so you can get to reading ^^_

_Thnx to all that reviewed, please, don't ever hesitate to :D_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it….. :(_

_And so, Chapter 7 commence!_

_

* * *

_

All six eyes moved toward the door. But the sudden noise seriously surprised and impaired the two bouncing humans, causing them to lose balance and start plummeting toward the ground from their relatively high locations near the ceilings. It was obvious to Hakuto that Atobe would leap up and catch his precious lover, but he himself was going to hit the ground, and hard.

Gakuto closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. But after 5 seconds, he deducted he _wasn't_ falling, after feeling absolutely no pain. Instead, he was being supported by something.

Catious, he cracked his eyes open, afraid to see what was there. To his surprise, he stared back at a pair of unreadable onyx eyes, below them, a pair of lips curled into an amused smirk, blue hair framing the tanned face. Gakuto blushed, recognizing the sexy face of the boy from homeroom, the tennis player from earlier, the person called Oshitari Yuushi.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," stuttered the now beet red Gakuto, attempting to get up, failing because of the tight grip Yuushi had on him. Gakuto then realized that Yuushi was holding him bridal style, making him blush even more, if that was possible.

Gakuto was so very embarrassed being held like that by Oshitari. Although he would never admit it,  
Gakuto had been thinking about Oshitari Yuusji ever since he had seen him in homeroom, which was VERY different from usual. Usually, people were the ones pining after Gakuto and hoping that he would look at them, now, Gakuto himself was looking for Yuushi, subconsciously wanting the taller male to love him. Gakuto gazed into the unreadable eyes of Yuushi, unable to decipher the feeling expressed there, if they even were there in the first place. However, Atobe Keigo could. They were there alright, those feelings that Gakuto was attempting to find. Atobe could tell that the prodigy of Hyotei, who was also his best friend, was absolutely infatuated with the feisty redhead that resided in his arms. Atobe chuckled to himself, the two would suit each other quite nicely he decided.

"Ehem!" Atobe cleared his throat, effectively startling the two from their spell. Yuushi finally set Gakuto back onto the floor, gently, asking, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Gakuto nodded dumbly, managing to softly stutter out, "I-I-I'm fine. Arigato." Atobe was surprised by the difference in personality the acrobat suddenly had, love could really change a person.

Nercously, Oshitari randomly asked the Gakuto, who was still standing at a close proximity to him, "do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Surprised by the awkward question, Gakuto managed to stutter out, "um, no, not yet, but…there's a person that did catch my eye."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. Did they not realize that there were people in the clubroom with them? And, Atobe was getting a bit impatient with the way they were vague about their attractions to each other, "can't you guys just confess to each other and be done with it? It's obvious that you two like each other. Let's go Jirou, let the two sort things out alone." Atobe winked.

Once the door closed, Gakuto realized that Yuushi's arm was still on his thin waist, he looked at it, causing Yuushi to also look. Gakuto's eyes flicked up towards Yuushi's face, blushing even harder when he noticed that Yuushi's dark eyes were also fixated on him.

"So," Yuushi drawled in his Kansai accent, "do you like me?" Yuushi's voice may have sounded casual and passive, but in actuality, he was really hoping that the petite redhead would say yes, that he would love him back. Yuushi would give the boy anything and everything if he was by his side. Because, Oshitari Yuushi had to admit, at least to himself, that he was totally completely irrevocably in love with Mukahi Gakuto, and he wasn't ashamed about it. He would shout it to the world if necessary. That morning when he was the acrobatic boy, he already knew, subconsciously, that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with the temperamental nymph.

* * *

Gakuto glanced at Yuushi, wary. He wasn't sure if the tensai was being serious or joking.

But at the moment, Mukahi Gakuto didn't care if Oshitari was serious or not, he just wanted to tell Yuushithat he _did_ love him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in the arms of the witty genius. No matter how sappy it sounded. Because it was seriously the way Gakuto felt. He didn't care if Yuushi would laugh at him afterwards, he just wanted to say it.

So, Gakuto opened his mouth to reply…

* * *

_A/N: Haha. I think that was pretty mean of me. Cutting it off at that :3_

_Sorry. But you'll get the rest next time, heh…_

_Please review, and tell me how I'm doing!_

_And I'll try to finished chapter 8 uber fast, and get it on asap, so or now, ja!_

_~kirikira_


	8. Lovely Sappiness

_Hello there everyone! Sorry for the kinda long wait. But hopefully, it wasn't all that long, was it?_

_Well, because all of you have been SOOOOO patient with me, I give you a quite long chapter, and its very very cute! Well, I think so._

_Thanks for all that reviewed, it made me happy!_

_And it also made me feel bad that my muse wasn't functional for the second part of the week… v.v_

_But, what matters is that there IS a new chapter now, so here ya go!_

_Chapter 8, COMMENCE!

* * *

_

Yuushi cringed inwardly. Gakuto was giving him an answer to his lopsided confession.

By this time, Gakuto's face was a flaming red and his mouth was scrunched up like a child with a temper being denied his candy, which was slightly true.

"GOD DAMN YOU OSHITARI YUUSHI! I HATE YOU! ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE JOKING ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING! Wait, that was a mistake. It's actually the opposite. I actually really really like you. Like REALLY like you. Maybe even love you, you know?" he said this all in one breath, causing Yuushi to have to ponder a moment before he actually understood all of it. And when he did manage to decipher it, he wasn't quite sure if he had heard right. He needed to confirm it.

Yuushi walked up to the now trembling and embarrassed smaller boy. He took a finger and put it underneath Gakuto's chin, pushing the acrobat's up and effectively causing the boy to make eye contact with him.

"Again," he demanded, "Say that again."

Gakuto stared frightfully into the eyes of a serious Yuushi. Blushing even more, he averted his eyes, whispering so softly Yuushi strained to hear it, "I-I-I, love you Yuushi. I love you a lot."

After saying such embarrassing words, Gakuto attempted to step away from Yuushi, but as he tried, he felt Yuushi's arm snake around his waist, pulling him even closer to the blue-haired prodigy.

"Really? Is that true?" Yuushi asked, unable to keep the hope and happiness from his voice.

Gauto, hearing both in Yuushi's voice, looked up, surprised. And he saw that the previously unreadable eyes were bow totally comprehendible, as if Yuushi _wanted_ Gakuto to see those feelings in his eyes. And in those mesmerizing ebony eyes Gakuto saw happiness, hope, and most importantly, love. Seeing this, Gakuto gasped, his eyes asking Yuushi silently, "Do _you _love _me_?"

And Yuushi smiled, a _real_ smile, one that crinkled the corners of his eyes, and Gakuto could easily read the "yes" inscribed in that bedazzling smile.

And Gakuto believed him.

"Then," Gakuto cocked his head sideways, "you'll be my boyfriend?"

Yuushi's smile became even brighter, his hand came up and gently caressed the pale cheek, "I should be the one asking that, now you've made me look pathetic, see?" He shook his head in mock agitation.

Gakuto smiled, gleeful that Yuushi was technically saying yes. "Well, I guess you can ask if you really want to…" Gakuto said playfully.

"Well then I will," Yuushi said, he got down on one knee as if he was proposing, and taking Gakuto's pale slim hand into his, he gazed into Gakuto's sapphire eyes, and said slowly, "Mukahi Gakuto, will you be my boyfriend? I promise I will forever be by your side, and I will always protect you. And even if you want to break up later on, I will never let you go."

Gakuto's eyes widened, "So, so, so, so FREAKING CHEESY!" he screamed in his mind. But, honestly, he felt tingly and fuzzy inside from the romantic speech his now lover had just uttered.

Yuushi gently kissed the fingertips of the petite hand he was holding, causing the owner, Gakuto, to blush.

"Your answer?" murmured Yuushi, a smile gracing his lips.

Gakuto then remembered that he needed to answer Yuushi's question.

"Yes!" he blurted out, YES YES YES YES! O Kami-sama yes! I love you Yuushi, forevers and evers!"

"Good," Yuushi said, his smile transforming into a smirk, "because if you had said otherwise, I'd have to blackmail you into saying yes." He grinned evilly.

Gakuto looked skeptically at him. "I know you wouldn't force me to do _anything_ Yuushi, right?" Gakuto asked, "Or else I'll have to blow up at you, right? And you _don't_ want to see Mad Gakuto, really."

Yuushi stood up, standing directly in front of Gakuto, forcing him to crane his neck up in order to see Yuushi's face properly.

"Yuushi?" he whispered quietly, suddenly aware of their close proximity.

"Well, is it worth unleashing Mad Gakuto to steal a kiss?" Yuushi asked smugly, somehow knowing that Gakuto subconsciously wanted to be kissed by the tensai's smirking lips.

"Well, the Gakuto in front of you says that you should take the chance, Mad Gakuto is in a good mood today," stuttered Gakuto sheepishly.

"Hm. Then I suppose I _will_ take the chance."

Yuushi leaned down, he face inching closer and closer to Gakuto's. Gakuto felt the warm caress of Yuushi's breath on his cheeks, and slightly trembled.

Yuushi stopped less than a centimeter away from Gakuto's nose, and quietly whispered, "Ready?"

Gakuto gave a slight nod, and in the next second he felt the warm softness of Yuushi's lips on his own. He felt like he was flying through the air, the experience was so different from all the other times he had been kissed.

Gakuto's arms looped themselves around Yuushi's neck, bringing the tensai's head, and his lips, closer. In response, Yuushi wrapped his own arms around Gakuto's waist, drawing the smaller boy's body closer to his own.

After 5 seconds the two broke apart, only to lean in again and continue making out.

Gakuto's fingers stared running through Yuushi's hair, twirling random locks around his fingers.

Feeling this, Yuushi slipped his hands underneath Gakuto's shirt, running his fingers up and down his spine, causing the acrobat to shiver slightly.

Yuushi then kneaded his knuckles into Gakuto's sides, causing the boy to yelp, him being very ticklish. After his little laughing fest, Gakuto rested his head on Yuushi's shoulder breathing heavily.

When he did this, it revealed a small patch of pale skin at the side of his neck. Upon seeing this, Yuushi swooped down on it like a vulture, and gently sucked, causing Gakuto to quietly moan.

Yuushi withdrew his head, smirking when he saw the dark magenta mark that now marred the previously unblemished milking skin.

Gakuto then realized what Yuushi had done and pouted, "Not fair Yuushi! How come you can mark me, but I can't do the same to you?"

"I never said you couldn't, Gaku-chan, you just never asked," Yuushi asked, using his new pet name for Gakuto.

Gakuto blushed at what Yuushi called him and demanded, "bend down Yuushi, so I can mark you as mine. Because Yuushi is _ALL _mine. MINE!"

"Come and get me yourself," Yuushi teased. He didn't expect Gakuto to suddenly have a fierce look in his eyes and pounce on him, latching himself onto Yuushi like a monkey onto a banana tree.

Yuushi staggered backwards, his body not expected the sudden added weight. Finally stabilizing himself, he saw that Gakuto had his arms around his neck, and his legs were fastened around his waist. Yuushi put his arms under Gakuto's thighs, ensuring his lover's safety.

Gakuto then proceeded to suck and bite greedily at Yuushi's collarbone, causing the prodigy to groan with pleasure.

Gakuto smiled at the noise Yuushi made, and examined his handiwork, proud that the dark lovebite was so visible against the Osakan's tanned skin. And better yet, it was a mark that was hard to hide with the school uniform's collared shirt.

"Now Yuushi is _all mine_," Gakuto declared.

"I would have been yours even if you hadn't marked me, my dearest Gaku-chan," Yuushi murmured, placing a butterfly kiss onto Gakuto's forehead.

"What a love-struck fool," Gakuto thought to himself, but secretly, he was happy with the nickname and sappiness coming from his boyfriend. It made him feel loved.

He snuggled his face into the crook between Yuushi's neck and shoulder, relishing the scent that was uniquely Yuushi.

This caused Yuushi to chuckle, and then he said softly into Gakuto's open ear, "I love you Gaku-chan. I love you with all my heart."

At this, Gakuto blushed, and wiggled uncomfortably, but answered, in a voice so quiet that Yuushi could barely hear, "I love you too Yuushi. So very very much."

* * *

_A/N: Wow. That was REALLY long. o.O_

_Did ya like it? It was really cheesy, I know, but it was so kawaii at the same time, right?_

_So, please leave a review, tell me if you liked it or hated it, and give some constructive criticism; it'll make me very happyful, and I'll try to get the next chapter on soon!_

_~kirikira_


	9. Sakura Tree Revisited

_Hello everyone. Long time no see right?_

_The first thing I HAVE to say, is that I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. It's been around a month since I've updated. I had SEVERE writer's block. SEVERE I tell you, severe. I would sit down, hoping to write something, but it never seemed to happen. And then I got sucked into the wonders of my drawing pad….._

_But yesterday, I was stranded in an internetless, electricityless place, and thankfully I brought my notebook, so I was actually able to finish chapter 9, and even write a oneshot for Fruits Basket _

_And I did finish this yesterday, but yesterday, where I live, there was this HUMONGO thunderstorm, and the electricity went out at around 4. And didn't come back until 9:30. And even when it DID come on, the internet got screwed up. And I had to call my dad (cuz he's on a business trip) to figure out how to reset it, and my mom was freakin out and so were my brothers. And we didn't even get it fixed last night. My brother had to call again this morning at 8, and we finally got our slowest internet connection (yes, we have MULTIPLE connections) to actually connect. So that's why im actually able to post something _

_I think that's enough excuses don't you? So, now, I give you the superlatively late Kamisama Chapter 9.

* * *

_

Oshitari looked down contently at the head of red-violet hair he was holding, not believing how lucky he was. He knew that he barely knew Gakuto, but he honestly didn't care. No one had ever been so blunt to him, no one had ever not revered him, no one had ever insulted him, especially to his face.

Since he was small, no one ever told him what he or she really thought about him. Everything that spilled from their mouths was flattery or praises. Everyone saw him as a way to raise their families' statuses, and never took the time to _really_ get to know the Oshitari heir.

But here, here was a person, not afraid of speaking out. Not afraid of the Oshitari name. But then again, he might not even recognize the name Oshitari, however, Yuushi was confident that even if Gakuto_ did_ know who he was. He wouldn't act any differently. In fact, his harmless teasing and mischievous banter would only increase with this new knowledge.

Gakuto's personality caused Yuushi to _truly_ smile, not like the way he fake smiled to business partners and classmates, but a smile meant only for those that truly understood and accepted him.

He didn't care what other people said. He would never _ever_ let anyone hurt or insult Gakuto, never.

Yuushi loved Gakuto for acting like himself around Yuushi, not faking and overglorifying himself. Now that Gakuto was actually his, Yuushi felt that he had all the time in the world to get to know the petite boy.

While Yuushi was pondering upon these things, Gakuto had fallen asleep in Yuushi's lap, as they sat on the clubroom floor.

Yuushi smiled at the peaceful expression on Gakuto's face as he slept, and gently picked him up. Supporting Gakuto's head in the space between his head and shoulder, Yuushi carried Gakuto out of the clubroom and down the narrow path leading to the sakura tree.

* * *

Gakuto blearily woke up to the sweet smell of flowers. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, wondering where in Kamisama's name he was. He opened his eyes to see Yuushi's hair slightly swishing in the light breeze, pink sakura blossoms on the tree behind him.

Gakuto yawned and sat up, stretching like a cat.

"Awake now?" Gakuto hear Yuushi's deep voice, laced with humorous intent.

"Mmm," yawned Gakuto. His eyes opened and looking about, he realized that he had been napping on Yuushi's lap. He was embarrassed, but he knew about how much of a romantic Yuushi was, so he decided to let it go, just this once.

"Wahhh…" Gakuto said, "this place is so pretty! Why aren't there other people here?"

"Because it's mine," Yuushi stated simply.

"Ehh? Yours?" asked Gakuto incredulously, "but this is school property isn't it?"

"Actually, my family owns a small portion of land here, mostly the land around this tree," Yuushi said matter-of-factly.

"But why this tree?" Why not the one over there? Gakuto questioned, pointing to another sakura tree.

"This is the tree where my parents met and fell in love," Yuushi smiled dreamily.

"Yuushi, you're a romantic aren't you?" Gakuto asked bluntly, "I can totally tell from that totally sappy smile you have on your face, you romantic fool."

"Well, I suppose I am," Yuushi answered, "afterall, I am_ your_ romantic fool right?"

he ruffled Gakuto's hair playfully. Gakuto blushed crimson and glomped Yuushi, hoping to hide his face in his lover's chest.

"Yes, you're _MY _romantic fool," mumbled Gakuto possessively.

Yuushi chuckled at that, he gently prodded Gakuto, "I think you should be getting home, your parents could be very worried now. Come on, let's go."

He stood up, offering his hand to the still seated redhead. Gakuto grumbled, but begrudgingly got up, taking Yuushi's outstretched hand.

* * *

_That wasn't bad was it? I'm not quite sure, it was VERY sappy if I may say so myself. Plz review and tell me how I'm doing! _

_~kirikira_


End file.
